Harry Ootori
by ImTheOneWhoWrites
Summary: The war has ended and I'm the only one left in England. The only ones alive are Neville, Luna, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Fred, and George. Neville and Luna moved to the US since there where too many bad memories here. The Weasley's moved to France. I just found out I have a squib Uncle on my dad's side and am going to live in Japan with them. Wish me luck.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi. I got a little bored so I though, Why not do a HP/OHSHC fanfic. So, here it is. This whole chapter pretty much explains everything though. It will get more interesting as I continue. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Harry POV:**

It's amazing just how much my life has changed in the past few days. The goblins contacted me telling me I have an Uncle and so much more.

I guess this is my last day in London. I'll be getting on a plane soon. I'm going to go live with my Uncle. He was a squib and was adopted by a rich family called the Ootori's since they couldn't have children. None of his 3 children know anything about magic though. I will be meeting them today.

The war just ended and I'm only 16. Hogwarts went down in flames in the Final Battle. We lost so many people. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and that's only a few. We lost everyone. Luckily some people still have each other. After the war, people constantly crowded me. Reporters constantly asking questions. I just need to get away from it all.

The muggles mistook the war for a terrorist attack and now they are calling it The Great Hiding. They had to evacuate the country. Really only the wizards where left. It was a full out war. So many where killed. Hopefully no one recognizes my face and only my name.

The Potter's are very influential in the muggle world. My mum decided to create a resort business in the muggle world. She had plans to make the resort magical too. However, she died before her plans where put into action. So now, not only I have fame and power in the magical world but also in the muggle.

Finally the plane landed and I was escorted to the Ootori mansion. I will be going to school with my youngest cousin. According to the file I have on him he is 16 and his name is Kyoya Ootori and is the third son of my Uncle. He is suspected to get nothing from his but I think differently. If he is the third son wouldn't he be the most motivated to do the best?

When the limo pulled up to the mansion I was welcomed with a, "Welcome to Ootori Mansion. Your Uncle will be with you in a moment. Please follow me. We will have someone take your bags up to your room."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I like to update new stories as quickly as possible. If you want to look at my other stories! Thx!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Harry POV:**

I was lead to an office where I waited for my uncle to arrive. I hope he's nothing like Vernon. Hell, I don't care if he's strict. Just please don't be a fat whale like him.

I surveyed the room. It was sharp but had a relaxing feel to it. The chairs where soft but not too comfy. The walls where a tan color and all the furniture was a dark brown. But the floors where a lighter color. Everything seemed to balance each other out.

Suddenly, the door to the office like room I was sitting in opened and in walked a tall and fairly skinny man who had a slight beard and a moustache and wore glasses. He looked like a strict business man but I didn't mind. At least now I have family.

I stood up from the seat I was sitting in and gave him a proper greeting and said, "Hello, I'm Potter Harry. You must be Ootori Yoshio."

Thank god for language amulets was all I could say.

"Yes, I was surprised when I received your letter. Your father used to send letters to me once a month and I supposed that he and his family were dead when I received no letters from him for almost 16 years. The last letter he sent said that he was going into hiding to protect you." He said.

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yes. Even though I am a squib you father insisted that he kept in touch with me since I was his brother. Back to the point. I am very busy so please don't interrupt me during the day. If you need anything as my youngest son Kyoya. He should be able to tell you everything. Tomorrow you shall start school at Ouran Academy. You will be in the same class as Kyoya. He will explain the school more in detail. I must leave. Oh, and don't tell them anything about magic. They must not know."

I nodded my head as he left the room and hurried off to do something else.

He reminded me of a memory Sirius had shown me of his father. They are so alike.

Soon after he left a man with glasses who was about 5'11 came in. He had black hair and glasses. From the pictures I had from his file I guessed that this must be Kyoya Ootori.

"You must be Potter-san. I am Ootori Kyoya. Father had asked me to direct you to your room and answer any questions you might have." he said.

"I have a few questions. First of all what subjects are there and what will I be taking at school and is there a uniform?" I asked.

"The mandatory subjects that you will have to take are Math, Science, Language Arts, History, and Business. You will be able to choose up to 3 more elective even though most students only take 1. And yes, there is a uniform it is a straight black trousers and a pale blue blazer, under which is worn a long or short-sleeved white shirt and black Windsor-knotted silk tie, accented by a narrow purple band running vertically down its center length. An Ouran Academy seal is sewn onto the left breast. Black socks are shoes complete the uniform." He answered my question.

I was surprised at how accurately he answered the second question.

"Here is your room. If you need anything call or text me. Oh, and here's a phone. It has my families contacts already in it. Also, if you want anything press that button on the wall and a maid will come assist you. Any other questions." he asked.

"No." I said. "Thank you Ootori-san."

He sent back a fake smirk as he walked out of my room.

I need to see if I can find out any more information on this family and Ouran Academy.

I took out my phone and pressed 1.

"Why are you waking me up Potter?" came across an annoyed voice in English.

"I need you to do a little research for me." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know some of you have been complaining about how Kyoya has 3 siblings. I know that but I decided that I don't want them to be in the story quite yet. Sorry! I hope you continue reading though. Oh, and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own OHSHC! Or maybe not...**

**Chapter 3:**

**Harry POV:**

I hate my life I thought to my self as the maids woke me up. Since I couldn't get any sleep during the war I like to make up for it now but since I have school. I can't.

"I'm Up!' I said.

"You must get ready for school. We will have breakfast ready for you in your room in 5 minutes. Get dressed." One of the braver maids said.

"Where's my uniform?" I said darkly.

She pointed to the bathroom.

I got up and walked into the bathroom and had a shower. Then I went into the connected walk in closet and go my uniform.

'At least it isn't pink.' I thought as I was changed.

I went and ate breakfast and got my bag.

Then another maid came in and said, "You need to go downstairs and get in the limo now."

'How many maids do they have?' I thought as I walked down the stairs to be greeted by Ootori-san.

"Good morning." He said.

"I don't see what's good about it." I muttered.

He silently agreed as we got into the limo.

"When we get to the school I will take you to the Headmasters office and you will get your schedule there." Ootori-san said as we neared the school. "After school I am in the Host Club. You are welcome to go back to the mansion by yourself but if you want to, and Suoh Tamaki says that it is ok, you can come and possibly join the Host Club."

I nodded and said, "I'll keep that in mind." as we pulled up to the school.

I looked out the window to realize that the school was pink. Really people? Really?

I sighed as we got out of the limo and went to the Headmasters office. I am so glad that I read those files last night. If the Host Club is the same one I think it is, then I already know all the information about all the people in the club.

I got my schedule and signed up for German and French as well.

"It looks like we have almost the same schedule except I have English when you have French. You will be in my class which is class 2A. Follow me." Ootori-san said when he saw my schedule.

I followed quietly.

When we got to the classroom Ootori-san said to the teacher, "Sorry I'm late. I was given instructions to help my cousin around school since we have the same classes."

"Yes, Of course." the teacher said. "What is your name?"

"Potter, Harry." I said.

"Where are you from?" the teacher asked me.

"England." I responded.

"Of course. Take that seat next to Suoh Tamaki." the teacher said.

Suoh Tamaki. Son of the school Chairman Suoh Yuzuru. Half French half Japanese. Interesting combination.

I sat in class for the next hour doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. Same with the next class, and the next. I can't wait until school ends. Maybe I will go and see the Host Club. It will be interesting none the less.

It was finally time for lunch. Thank God! I'm so hungry.

Wait, Nope. Don't come over here. Please. Too late. Suoh Tamaki was heading my way. With all his little Host Club friends too.

"Hi. I'm Suoh Tamaki. You can call me Tamaki-san though." the Oh so great and charming Tamaki said (Not the sarcasm) "Would you like to join the OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!"

"No." I said with a blank look.

"Yes of c- Wait. Did you just say no!?" he shouted like a little girl.

I nodded my head.

"B-b-b-u-t WHY?" he asked

"I want to see what you do before I commit to anything." I said as if it was completely logical.

"Yes, but Of course you can come and observe what we do in the Host Club after school today." he said.

"I was going to anyways. Kyoya-san invited me." I said wondering how he would react.

"Wha- Bu- Mommy! W didn't you tell me!" He whined to Kyoya.

Wait. Does that mean Kyoya is the Mom of the group. That's hilarious!

I held back a laugh as Kyoya said, "I've been telling you for a week now that my cousin from Britain was coming since his parents died in The Great Hiding."

"Really! Do you have any scars Harry-san?" Asked a small boy.

I nodded my head.

"I'm Hani-san and this is Takashi-san. Do you want to hold Ursa-chan?" The boy said as he held out a stuffed bunny.

I nodded my head not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"My apologies. I forgot to introduce everyone. Harry-san this is Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru. The small one over there eating cake who just gave you that bunny is Haninozuka Mitsukuni aka Hani and the really tall guy is Morinozuka Takashi aka Mori. Then last but not least is my precious Fujioka Haruhi!" He squealed like a girl. "And you already know me and Kyoya-san."

'Isn't that a girl.' I thought as I got up and walked away.

I don't want to deal with these people right now.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Tamaki-san yelled at me.

"To class." I said.

"Oh, Okay! I'll come with you." he said.

"That's a great idea since Potter-san still doesn't know his way around." said Kyoya.

Devil. He's the devil reincarnated. I know it!

"Yay! We get to go to Harry-san's class." said Hani-san.

Oh great I'm being escorted to class.

"It's okay-" I started.

"No!" said Hikaru.

"We insist!" said Kaoru.

This is going to be a long day. I thought as I exited the room with 6 idiots following me.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am sorry this took so long and its short. I wanted to get something up no matter how short it is. I feel bad about how long this is taking. I've just been really busy at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, *sob, sob* OHSHC! *tears***

**Chapter 4**

**Harry POV:**

Finally. Done. I didn't realize how hard it would be coming back into the muggle world. I mean, I know I'm a and prodigy and everything, but you have no idea how hard it is coming back to logic and the laws of physics when in the magical world you can basically do anything you want. Ugh. I want out! At least the business/political side is the same.

I stopped staring at the door to Music Room 3.

I guess I should go in. This is the door Kyoya-san said to go to. Right? All right Harry. Lets just get this over with. Don't dawdle.

I opened the doors and stepped through.

"Welcome." I heard as I stepped into the room, the smell of the tropics floating towards me.

"Oh, It's just you." said Hikaru.

"Wow, that's nice. I feel so appreciated!" I muttered sarcastically to myself.

When will this day come to an end. Maybe then I can go back and contact the twins about there twins.

Ha ha. Twins, twins.

I suddenly broke out laughing.

"What are you laughing at Hari-san?" asked Hani-san giving me a new knick name.

'Really? Hari! I sound like a bloody girl.' I thought to myself.

"Nothing, nothing." I said waving it off still slightly annoyed.

"You came. I'm surprised." commented Kyoya.

"I don't back down on my word." I said seriously.

Serious, Sirus.

I held back tears as I walked in to the room.

"So, what do you guys do? If I'm going to be in this club, I want to know what I will have to do as a member?" I inquired.

"Mostly we serve ladies tea and sweets. If you want, you can start today as a trial and if you don't like it you can quit." explained my dearest cousin.

I shrugged. "Sure, Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do."

It was just now that I realized that everyone was dressed as if they where in Hawaii. All of the guys where wearing shorts and Haruhi was wearing guys shorts and a shirt. I wonder why she agreed to this.

"Ok then, get changed into this. There's a room to your left that you ca get changed in." my cousin said as he showed me to a room and handed me a pair of shorts.

*sigh* This is going to be a long day.

**Haruhi POV**

I wonder why he's here? Why did he come from the UK. I mean, he's been there his whole life and he didn't move during the war. Why now? Things just aren't adding up.

Harry came out of the room dressed in some shorts. I held back a gasp. His body had so many scars on it. I couldn't believe it. It looked as if someone had tortured him.

"What happened to you Hari-san?" asked Huni.

"War." he said darkly.

I new there was a war in the UK but I didn't realize Kyoya-sempai's cousin was so involved in it. I wonder what happened to him.

The awkward silence was interrupted by Tamaki-sempai. "Now lets get in our positions. Yes, now Harry go here, yes. Perfect. Now the girls shall be here in 3, 2, 1."

"Welcome."


End file.
